Mudblood?
by theamazingemily
Summary: Hermione has been keeping a HUGE secret from her best friends the whole time she's been at hogwarts. What will find out when they find out? And what about Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

MUDBLOOD?  
Who does that filthy mudblood think she is telling me what to do .Drako thought to himself. As they had been apointed earlier in the week as head boy/girl hermione granger had completely taken over his thoughts. *Sigh* was all he could muster up after his recolection of earlier events.

-FLASHBACK-

(dumbledore speaking) and Now to inform you all on the matter of our last head boy/girl. They of course have graguated. So today I will be apointing two new rather deserving students. Well. Without further adu. Our new head girl is... Hermione Granger. The griffendor table cheered. And head boy is...

Eeeeeeee! I'm head girl yaaaaay I'm sooooooo excited was the first thought poped Into hermiones head. Oh my gods I wonder who the head boy will be?" as her thought ended dumbledore continued his sentence. " our head boy is Drako Malfoy" a shocked/disapointed/and embarased look came upon her face. She not only hated him but had (not knowlingly) stoodup and shouted" What?" the common room became very quiet. "ah yes, miss granger I'm sure your very excited and I'm sure you will be a great head girl." dumbledore smiled not realizing the actual reason for her outburst. She HATED malfoy they were as good a pair as a porcupine with a baloon buddy

Drako gaped at her as she stood and questioned dumbledore actions. He wondered why he wasn't infuriated like hermione.

-END FLASHBACK-

Malfoy again sighed. He not only had to share a dorm with the girl that hated him but that he was suppost to hate back. But he wasn't so sure he did...

As hermione entered her new abode she was in shock. There was a stunning living area with a huge dark brown leather couch a coffee table and a beautiful fire place with an allready lit couldren. Through a doorway was a small kitchenette. She then continued to the first corridor. On the side of the wall was a plack with an H on it. She continued up the stone steps. She made her way

to the top and met a door. It was cream colored, shewalked in and found a purple and cream bedspread on a huge bed. There was an armua and a nightstand but most of all shelovedhaving her own bathroom. The first thing she did was run straight for the desk that was placed by another door Which led to that bathroom. She had so much homework it wasn't funny. She had posions and herbology done when she heard a knock on her window. It was her father's owl Sasha. She quickly recognized it and ran to open the shutter for sasha come in. She stroked the owl and then untied the letter. Hermione was now very good with owls after spending so much time with harry's owl hedwig. She opened the letter and began to read:

(in italics)

My dearest hermione,

I love you with all my heart and I hope you are fareing well at school this year. But my dear I have some aweful news. I have been taken to askaban. Don't fret though. I did nothing to belong here. No It was but a misunderstanding and a bit of bad luck. Hopefully you will heed my advice but I had the privelage of writing one letter and I hoped you could explain to your mother For me so she will not worry. I can not disclose very much information. for they shall read this before my dearest Sasha can send it. I love and don't worry I'm fine.

With Love,

Vernon Granger

Mid letter hermione cried, and by the time she had finneshed reading she was sobbing. Leaving droplets of tears on the scrawl writen letter sent by her father. Of course I believe him she knew at once. But for me not to worry is a whole nother matter. With a prayer she tried to concentrate on the rest of her home work. After sheding a few more tears, she dried her face and proceded into the common room of the perfects living space. she walked out her room into the lowly lit coridoor that lead down a small set of stairs on the opposite side of the room on the same side was another hall that belonged to malfoy. She sighed as she remembered the letter. She walked past the brown leather couch, the wooden coffee table, around the corner to the small kitchenette which contained ah! Just what she needed. A tea brewer. Hermione loved tea. It soothed her and calmed her so maybe she could rationalize what on earth had just happened...

After brewing her tea hermione set course to the griffendor common room.

"Banana fritters" she wispered and the door opened. She still after 6 years of being at hogwarts was not used to the odd password to enter the common room of griffendor. The painting protruded outward and granted her entrance. She tiptoed in and crept up the stairs to the boys dorm. Ron! She wispered. I need to talk to you.

Bloody he.. His mouth was clamped with her hand before he could continue. Yes Ron. It's hermione now shut up and let's get Harry. She released her clamp on his mouth and he nodded in agreement. They woke Harry and proceeded down the steps to the common room. So what for the secret meeting Mione'? Harry asked. She didn't answer she only un-pocketed the note from her father and reached it to them silently. As they began to read a single tear crept out from her chocolate brown eyes onto her flushed skin. Ron and Harry finnished almost simultaneously. To only look at hermione with a distraught look. They both hugged her and continued to console and get her mind off things.

Back at the room Draco was trying to perfect the newest spell he had learned.

Confringo! He chanted and the once flickering candle exploded leaving only the allready melted wax and a ring of soot where it once rested. Being quite pleased with himself he snaped his fingers and the mess was gone. He then went to bed with a most satisfied smirk.

Back in the griffendor common room hermione was fealing much better.

"Mione' just remember." Ron started. "were in this together" he then smiled. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled too and gave them both another hug.

"Oh crap!" hermione gasped

"what's wrong?" Ron and Harry both asked after jumping half out of their wits.

"it's past curfue!" she wailed while mumbling something uninteligable and saying her goodbyes.

"oh Harry? Mind if I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"no but why Mione'?" harry replied

"Filchch is on a rampage" she rolled her eyes "and I don't think it would be very good for the head girl to get in trouble on her first day do you?" she gigled and thatnked them again, swung the cloak around her and ran back to the perfects common room.

"wow poor mione'" ron said after she had left.

"ya I know" Harry added "but what would askaban want with a muggle?"

"I don't have the faintest idea" answered Ron.

Outside hermione had slipped down one hall and up another. Up a set of stairs through another hall and finally came to the perfects common room door. She wispered the password and entered. Not paying attention hermione had left on harrys cloak. She rushed hurridly throught the coomon room and up the stairsto her room. She folded the cloak and swiftly slipped it into a drawer. She then proceeded to the bathroom.

In the other perfects bedroom Draco was laying on his black and crimson bead spread. He was contimplating on a letter he also recieved that day. His father Lucius Malfoy had also been taken to askaban that day. "what could he possibly have done this time?" Draco wondered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

About this time hermione had allready gotten into bed also. It was much harder for her to drift off. She had too much to think about. But finally her eyes fluttered closed and hermione fell to a not so peaceful sleep.

The next morning Harry and Ron were awake early still trying to figure out why hermione's dad would be in a wizard prison when he was a muggle. When hermione reached the griffendor table they bombarded her with questions.

"what? I'm confused..." hermione finally got through.

"how is your father in a wizards prison?" Ron asked

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me..." hermione replied.

"Well how could he be in a wizard prison" Harry added.

"...umm...well...i"

"you what hermione?" Harry hissed out.

"I'm sorry" was all she could say. She imidiately retreated from the table and ran out of the room

"what's wrong with her Harry"

"I don't know Ron. I really don't know. But I'm going to find out."

"Harry... Maybe it's none of our buiseness. I mean hermione" he was then cut off by an elbo in the chest. "oww! What the heck was that for Harry?"

"we've been friends with Mione since 1st year Ron. 6 years and she's been keeping a huge secret."

"oh... But still."

"shut up Ron here she comes"

Ask hermione walked down the corridor to the heads room she was softly crying. It was right after breakfast that she all of a sudden became very emotional. She had skipped potions to come back to her room. But what she didn't know was that Harry and Ron were close behind. She held a small piece of parchmant in her hand and another piece evenly folded in her pocket. After walking down another hallway She was headed up the stairs. Halfway up (though she wasn't aware at the moment) the parchent in her pocket fell tenderly to the ground on the middle of the stairs. Thinking this would help in there search Harry grabbed the sheet of paper and he and Ron headed back to the griffendor common room. Once back they both flopped down on adjacent couches faceing each other. Harry took a deep breath and opened the parchment to find a letter writen from hermione to her mother.

Back in the heads room hermione was frantic! She had just made her way back to her room to send the letter she had just completed to her mother! She was absolutely possitive that she had placed it inher robe pocket. So she (as calmly as possible) checked every nook and cranny of her uniform. No such luck. So the next sensible thing to do that came to her was to back track her steps so that is exactly what she did. She went from her room down the stairs through their common room and through all the twisted halls and corridors she had came from. With her search resulting in another failure she returned to her room before panicing. "omigod omigod omigod" " where the heck could it be?" " I just had that stupid letter before I got here!" "...umm well hermione if your done talking to your imaginary friend than I guess I should tell you dinners ready." Draco smirked "..." "... How long have you been there..." hermione asked worridly. "just a second. I heard you practicly screaming I figured you had a...guest." he smirked again "but now I know it was just you and your imaginary friend...what's his name?" Draco asked mockingly.

"well if you must know I was talking to myself not some stupid figment of an irational state." she retorted right back. "sheesh granger can't take a joke huh?" Draco added. "Joke? Since when do you joke malfoy? She thought for a moment and still couldn't figure it out. "heh. Beets me but the look on your face when you saw I was here was enough satisfaction to last me the week. Well atleast today." and with that he was gone. * wow drac... Was I just about to call him by his first name? Woe hermione okay just relax and go look in your robes again*?she thought to herself but silently this time.

As another failed attempt ended hermione flopped down on the couch in their common room. " hey granger I'm going out." Draco called as he swung out the door. He didn't know where he would govhebjust knew he needed to get out. It was about 10 o'clock that night. So if anyone asked he was making his nightly rounds. As he walked down the halls he had a brilliant idea. He would go to the griffendor hallway and write up ANY one he saw out of bed. He walked stealthfully down the hall.

"Ron you know what this means? Harry asked his friend in one of the corners of the hallway unaware of malfoys presence. " hermione's a pure blood?" "I know what it means Harry I'm not a bloody idiot! But why would hermione keep it from us?" after this malfoy seeped out of the shadows with a smirk and his arms crossed. "Well well well... What do we have here? Potter..Weasel explain yourselves." at this both the boys faces drained of color emediately. "ho..how..how long" have you been standing there?

Harry asked in a hushed tone?

"long enough to know that you are out past curfue, now I will take that" as he said this he snatched the letter hermione had written out of harrys hand and replaced it with two detention slips with professor snape. Now if I were you Potter..Weasel I would get back to your beds before I'm forced to add another..." buy befor Draco could Finnish his sentence the boys had allready started to slink back to their room silently. Well for now...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ron... What are we going to do? Malfoy has the letter!"

"god Ron this is something I never thought I'd say..." he reluctantly paused."Maybe you were right. Maybe we should have minded our own business. I mean Hermione must have a reason for not telling US let alone letting MALFOY know." he pushed his hands into his forehead. "Well...what are we going to do? Do we tell her? Or… or gods harry I'm so confused. "

"Me too Ron let's just go back and figure it out later I'm so tired. "

"Okay Harry your right."

As they continued their way back Draco was walking back to the heads tower. "Oh my gods. I'm just like my father. Always jumping to conclusions. She never once! Never once said she was a muggle daughter. Never. And what do I do? I go and screw everything up!" Draco was infuriated. And it normally doesn't show but today he was so angry it was. His eyes were twisted into a pool of sorrow and self-hatred. He slowly slipped onto the tower after whispering the password to the painting. The sight he saw both shocked and startled him. There lay Hermione sleeping. Right there on the large couch. Her legs pulled tight to her chest and her arms rapped behind her. She was softly breathing but Draco could tell she was not sleeping well. Her eyes were beginning to flutter so he slyly left the room leaving her quite unaware of his presence. He sloped into her room and laid the note on the night stand underneath a book hoping she would think nothing of it. He then walked to his room too overwhelmed for interaction tonight. His belief...his heart was changed tonight by someone he never thought possible. Hermione...pureblood...granger...

He was so confused.

Hermione woke to a startle. She had just had an awful dream. "I need a shower" she thought innocently. She walked to her room sulkily. She grabbed her pajamas and her book she was finishing. As she picks up the book a parchment letter slowly drifted to the floor. Hermione slowly bent down and grabbed the letter. As he opened it she smiled. "Stupid Hermione of course! I must have just laid the book in it earlier and forgot."

With this she skipped on to the bathtub for a nice long soak. Afterwards she would send Sasha to her mother with the found letter.

-2 hours later-

With a new found since of rationality she skipped to her window and set Sasha on her way. She hoped her mother would get the letter soon and reply. It had been a long while since they had spoken. With this thought she headed to her next class. Double? With Slytherin. "well I'm sure it won't be too bad I mean at least no one read the letter." as she took her seat she watch as in walked Malfoys posy of goons (crab and Goyle) and his best friend Blaise to her surprise without him! Ten minutes late he watched as the door sprang to life with a quite out of breath Draco Malfoy. A few whispers erupted from the two tables. Hermione just gaped. She had never seen Draco out of sorts let alone him letting it play out on his face. As he straightened himself up and walked it he greeted "potter weasel...granger" and with a smirk he walked on to his seat between Blaise and Goyle. "Hey Ron?" "Ya Harry?" "Did Malfoy just call her granger?"

"Ya Harry he did so what he always does." "Ya Ron but only when others aren't around but when he's with or around his goons he calls her... Ya know murflborg..." "What?" Ron said straining the badly whisper of a word. "M...mud...*sigh* mudblood and he didn't." "Harry something major is up." "I know Ron" at this they started working again. Almost as they stopped Hermione turned around with a wide eyed deer in head light stare" "Ya you heard me mudblood over here!" Pansy Parkinson chanted from a few rows back. At this Hermione sighed and let her head fall to the desk where she was half paying attention to her. Professor McGonagall Was obviously not there or else shed have kept her opinion to herself. "Pansy seriously just leave her alone Malfoy growled in an almost inaudible voice to Hermione."But why drakie-poo?" she asked innocently. "So help me Pansy you call me that ONE MORE TIME" he yelled "at once she was silenced. Draco's eyes became a dark gray color as his volume rose in volume. "God "Draco man chill." Blaise consoled him best he could. But of course it's hard to tame the Slytherin beast once it's awakened. "Oh ya mudblood? Why do you even come here? I mean really what's your purpose? You're really just waiting air..." BANG! An earsplitting noise filled the air as Draco's fist hit the desk. Hermione's head even shot up from it's on table position. "Dra...Draco?" "A...are...are you ok-kay?" Pansy looked at him scars out of her socks. His face had gone from angry to murderous. "No Pansy" I'm both actually, Becaue YOU refuse to shut your FREAKING mouth. So why don't you SHUT UP because right now the only one wasting air is your sorry butt!" with this he picked up his books and left the room passing professor McGonagall On the way out with no acknowledgement. As professor McGonagall Entered the room all became silent. Pansy was still shocked and just sat and stared straight at the board not paying a bit of attention. Once class was over everyone left, but Blaise actually had to coax Pansy out of her comatose state. Hermione left as quick as possible to get back to the tower she was so confused and slightly frightened at the scene that had just played out in ? Class. "Draco..." she asked quietly as she knocked lightly. As if on cue the door opened granting her entrance. As she walked over to his desk the conjoining bathroom door swung open with a thud. Hermione gasped. She was terrified. "Dra..I-we..ya see..*gulp* was what she managed to stammer out. "What's wrong Hermi-er- uh Granger?" he asked "um nothing I-er what were you about to call me..." she trailed off though. "Never mind I'm just going to go. I just wanted to check on you. You seemed a little..I don't know out of sorts in class today. Well I see your fine so..." then right before she reached the door she added "Malfoy why did you stick up for me today? I mean you hate me. Remember. I'm just a no good mud-" but she was cut off with Draco's hand covering her mouth muffling the rest of the word. He grimaced " Hermione stop lying to yourself and me. I'll see you later" and with that he left. Out his room down the hall and to who knows where. Hermione just stood there dumbfounded at their confrontation. "Oh my god..he knows." with that she sat on the floor and cried.

"Why did I do that? Why did I say that to her? She didn't even know you had seen the letter. Let alone know her secret. Well she sure as heck does now" he mumbled to himself as he when into the great hall for dinner. "How did she beat me here?" there sat Hermione at the Gryffindor table with her face beet red. She was sitting beside Ginny trying to calm her down. Pot Head and Weasel were glaring at her he felt like going over there and kicking the crap out of those unworthy little… wait since when did he care what they thought. He was most definitely going crazy. When he got to his table Pansy was staring at him, so he veered right where he took his normal seat by Blaise and began to eat.

Back at the Gryffindor table Hermione was still crying quite loudly. Her sobs made her whole body shake. Ginny was still hugging her trying to get her to calm down. "What the heck did you to do to her? You guys have to be the worst best friends in the whole world! Hermione can't stop crying long enough to tell me what's wrong but I'm sure it was your doing." she was yelling louder than Hermione was crying. Harry and Ron were furious.


End file.
